


It was a dragging day, but...

by LaniAhava



Series: Another Chance and New Possibilities [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, chips chips and more chips, low key savage from vice prez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaniAhava/pseuds/LaniAhava
Summary: Hibari wanted to sleep and not deal with anything, but as usual that weird baby interrupts his plans (Thank you for your gracious support Kusakabe)...and his former life was almost outed. Also some foreshadowing.





	It was a dragging day, but...

 

"What a drag," mutters a dark haired boy, subconsciously giving off killing intent, not feeling up to socializing with the boring civilians.

The older pompadour haired boy sighs at the empty bag, already use to the vibe of the other boy, who was trying to nap, "No matter how many chips I eat or anything for that matter, I can't get to be my old self."

"Really,  _Kusakabe_?" the dark eyes turns to his companion, sitting next to a pile of finished paperwork and box full of empty lunch boxes between the two, "I, in the other hand am glad I don't have to deal with that harpy."

" _Kyoya~_ that is not what you said yesterday," Kusakabe fixes the strip of fabric with an embroidery  _Vice Captain_  on his shoulder stating his position to the Namimori Disciplinary Committee, which the two founded in one of their bored moments.

"I was not in a good place," hissed Kyoya, "At least before….before coming here. When she did step it up, she is way better than these herbivores."

Kusakabe tries to swallow his laugh, but failed.

"Ugh! I cannot deal with this! I want someone to put me out of my misery!" Kyoya groans and curls up on the couch to sleep.

Before Kusakabe could respond, their office door was kicked opened.

"We are taking this room over for Tsuna-sama!" shouted the silver haired kicker.

"What he said," a dark haired taller boy next to the kicker chuckled.

Kusakabe turns with a bright grin to the annoyed president of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee, "Wish for a teriyaki next."

Kyoya ignores Vice President. A certain little, but not really baby was spying their interactions. As if he wouldn't notice him. He may lost his shadows, but he can sure still sense far. The thing is Kyoya is not about to start caring and end up in another position to do more…*shiver*…work.

"I am so behind in my naps, right now," Kyoya muttered to himself before waving his hand at Kusakabe, "Please make that dog stop yapping, please!"

" ** _Dog_** **?! How dare you—"**  for some reason the rage was slightly different and oddly familiar, but before Kyoya can start even deciphering the puzzle, a female voice shouted.

"I told you I don't mind! We can get another…er…another headquarters," toward the end, the brown haired girl's voice soften to a shy whisper.

"Hey its the Harpy you were talking about earlier," Kusakabe points out, then casually jumps out the window.

Kyoya sits up and stares in disbelief at Kusakabe's exit.  _I thought we had something special?!_

"Hayato, you're going to take that grave insult to your boss laying down?"

" **Oh we wont, kid** ," the dark haired baseball player spin the bat up in the air before catching it by the handle.

A faint buzzing snapped Kyoya's attention and barely dodge a barrage of explosives and a bat. Once more something nagged at the edge of his memory, but then he saw his favorite couch, which positioned where it gets the maximized amount of the sunlight, destroyed.

He glared at them and took out his tonfas, "I will bite you to death."

* * *

Kusakabe sat on the school's roof going through another bag of chips.

The strange baby pops from one of the school's secret passageways to sit next to him, "That was what you kids say nowadays,  _savage."_

"He was getting too relaxed," Kusakabe shrugs. He stares at the baby who snips his student who once again stands up in fury in her underwear with fire on her forehead and fists.

"Honestly, it has been boring couple of years until you showed up," Kusakabe rolls up his bag, "cannot believe I missed it though."

"Oh, you're going to join?"

Kusakabe grins and with a salute he swings down into the school. Knowing the baby keeping more eye on his student than whatever he is up to, Kusakabe walks out of the classroom into the hallway.

Smirking to himself to finally find proof and old friends, Kusakabe reached for the door of the other classroom.

That is until his phone went off. Mentally groaning, Kusakabe reaches into his uniform to answer. From the other side of the closed classroom, he hears a window panel open and closed, faint footsteps disappearing to outside.

"This better be an emergency, Prefect—" Kusakabe's eyes widen.

* * *

Tsuna could not believe the nerve of Reborn, well she does, but its not right! She will have to have a talk with Reborn of this not being finders keepers. Besides, Hibari didn't actually did anything to her. Not to mention the Vice president probably is messing with them when he said that. It wouldn't be the first time. After all that was how the committee was born.

"Tsuna-sama/ Tsuna-chan!"

The mafia boss in training returns her focus back to the fight, barely dodging a tonfa to her head and used the heel of her hand to block the other tonfa. With a wide, but feint kick, Hibari dodged, only to be grazed by her flame fist as she completed her rotation. He was surprised, but a second too slow when she follow up with a half turn to punch his chest by both her fists with an added flame throw for more power. Hibari was send sailing over her shocked friends.

Fortunate for him, Hibari catches himself and lands on a crouch. He smirks and raised his hand to his chest in a circle where thumb meets thumb and his fingertips to their counterparts.

Tsuna's eyes widen dropping her flames from her forehead and hands, staring at Kyoya's thinking,  _familiar_ hand signal.

Before anyone said anything, Kusakabe lands between her and her friends, and Hibari.

"Code Red, President," he throws him a phone and seemingly disappears.

Hibari's amusement disappears at whatever he read in the phone. Tsuna barely catches him jumping on the rooftops before disappearing from her rusting senses.

_Could it be there are more in this world?_ Tsuna frowns part hoping and part dreading to be right.

 


End file.
